At First There Were Four, Now There Are Five
by Dark Omen
Summary: the "Four" are now the "Five" another stroy where my stupidity drags me anf friends in to M-E we of course cause chaos. PG13 for swearing etc.
1. Prologue

Chapter one:  
  
Disclaimer: I, anonymous personage, do not, I repeat, do not own LOTR or anything else that someone else owns.  
  
Kelsi stared randomly into space trying to write her French essay for that sadistic bitch that claimed to be a teacher. (I'm not kidding about the above comment on the teacher's personality).  
  
She would rather be at TTT with Kelsey and Gen, or even at Paula's house watching FOTR with her and Danielle.  
  
" This SUCKS!!!! God! Why can't I go to middle earth with Gen, Paula, Danielle and Kelsey?" She wailed in frustration as she reread her essay (the fifth attempt at it honestly, they had all started on the subject assigned and ended on LOTR). Kelsi seemed to just realize what she had said.  
  
"Why can't I go to middle earth with my friends? Honestly, what is the big deal?" Kelsi demanded the night air.  
  
No answer.. Still no answer. After two hours Kelsi got tired of waiting and went to bed.  
  
*  
  
Kelsi sat up as the first light of dawn hit her straight in the eyes.  
  
"F*** off you stupid sun light! Hey, I thought I closed my curtains!!" She looked around.  
  
She turned and saw an almost frightening thing. Kelsey, Gen, Paula, and Danielle were all asleep behind her in various (and bizarre) positions.  
  
"Wake UUUUUUUUUUUUUPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPP!!!!!!" She screamed.  
  
The others sat bolt upright and looked around in shock.  
  
"Where the Hell are we?" Kelsey demanded of Kelsi.  
  
Kelsi shook her head and looked around. She got up and walked towards a clearing without a word to her friends. Gen rolled her eyes and could be heard murmuring something about pepper spray and Kelsi's head on a stick.  
  
Kelsi screamed.  
  
Kelsey, Gen, Paula and Danielle followed the sound at a run. They stumbled into a clearing and tripped over Kelsi's unconscious form lying sprawled on the ground. With incredibly bad luck they were all knocked out.  
  
Author: New and weird story. Review me please. Totally Mary Sueish I know, it's a lot more fun to write them than it is to read so what the hey!  
  
Note to D_T: I will put up my other story just not today!!!! 


	2. chapter one

Chapter Two  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own anything so please don't sue me (pretty please?)  
  
The girls woke in a heap. Kelsi and Gen screamed and punched the face of the person hovering over them (Kelsi hit Legolas and Gen hit Frodo).  
  
The Fellowship backed away in confusion. They were not used to being attacked for being concerned about someone.  
  
Kelsi started to swear in elvish. Legolas, Aragorn and Gandalf stared. The other girls were used to Kelsi's manner of speaking and decided to join in, in English and French. Kels was speaking elvish as well, which horrified certain members of the Fellowship even more.  
  
Kels stopped and looked up. She pointed at "a wisp of cloud".  
  
Legolas identified it with ease "Crebain from Dunland!"  
  
The girls hid. After the crebain were gone they crawled out of hiding.  
  
The girls were surrounded by swords (and a bow and arrow).  
  
"Who are you? Why are you here? What do you want from us? Answer me!" Aragorn snapped.  
  
"Who are you to ask?" Kelsi snarled.  
  
Danielle tried a politer approach.  
  
"Forgive her. She isn't thinking. We are confused; you see we aren't supposed to be here, we're supposed to be at home. Oh, by the way, I'm Danielle."  
  
Kelsi glared, then sighed and threw up her hands in defeat and introduced herself and her friends.  
  
"I'm Kelsi, to answer your first question. She is, as she said, Danielle. She is Gen, she is Paula and of course, she is Kelsey but you can call her Kels."  
  
Kelsi glanced around the circle of swords and sighed. "You really don't have to guard us you know."  
  
" You already proved that you are dangerous." Gandalf said.  
  
"Wha. oh, that, um, yeah, sorry about that, me and Gen don't like being woken up by strangers." Kelsi said blushing a little.  
  
"I'm not sorry!" Gen whined.  
  
"You shut up."  
  
The Fellowship lowered their swords and watched these strange girls with interest. Everything about them was so different, from their clothes to their manner. The rude one, Kelsi, was in the midst of tackling Gen. Kels was shaking her head and filching (stealing) stuff from the girls' backpacks. [Random passing person: where'd they get their backpacks from? (Author: um, I, uh don't know. Who cares anyways?)]. Paula and Danielle were talking to each other and casting annoyed glares on Kelsi and Gen.  
  
Kelsi got up and tackled Kels for stealing a chocolate bar out of her backpack.  
  
The Fellowship traded amused (or bemused, I'm really not sure) glances.  
Author: (cackles insanly) another chapter done! Review me please. Flame me and die. All that jazz, you know. 


	3. chapter two

Chapter three:  
  
Biatche, four years, youth may be fleeting..  
  
Disclaimer: I (obviously) am J.R.R. Tolkien, I mean obviously the greatest author of all time would be wasting his time writing almost plot less Fan- fiction. Therefore I am obviously the greatest author in the world (who happens to be dead).  
  
Author: I'm going to borrow my friends line and say: Note the Blatantly obvious sarcasm.  
  
D_T: That's my line!  
  
Author: I know you idiot.  
  
D_T: ASS CLOWN!  
  
Author: BURRO PAYASO! (Translation: Ass Clown)  
  
D_T: What did you just call me?  
  
Author: Nothing.  
  
~*~  
  
"We must take the path of. um. Cara. uh. we have to go over the huge mountain." Gandalf's memory wasn't working to good, but then what would you expect. Five teenage girls had kept him awake to all hours of the night.  
  
" What?! No Way! I am Not, I repeat Not going to walk up some lame-assed mountain with two unhygienic freaks of nature, four incredibly short people, a dude with pointy ears, a guy who resembles a gorilla (Gimli) and a dude who reminds me of my long dead Grandfather."  
  
"You will do as you are told." Aragorn Started to say.  
  
"When you go to Hell!"  
  
"Bedamned child."  
  
"What did you just call me Biatche?" Kelsi Demanded.  
  
~*~  
  
"You shouldn't have done that to Aragorn." Danielle scolded Kelsi lightly.  
  
"Oh, Yes I should have."  
  
"By the way how long has it been since we were here last?"  
  
"Well, last time we were here I was fourteen, now I'm eighteen so, Four years our time but according to their time we've never been here unless this is some sort of alternate universe to the last one."  
  
"Four years, huh? Haven't grown up much have we?"  
  
All the girls just smiled at the thought of that.  
  
~*~  
  
The girls ran up the mountain. Kelsi stopped and grabbed and packed a handful of snow. She then lobbed it at Gen. Gen did the same to Danielle (she thought Danielle had thrown it) and what little control there had been went bye-bye.  
  
~*~  
  
" You should know better than to do that. You have delayed our journey, yet again."  
  
" So?" "So you should be mature enough not to have a snow war, after all, maturity comes with age and you are all old enough to know how to behave!" Gandalf cried.  
  
"My friend, there is a quote you should know of. It applies to my friends and myself. That quote is: Youth may be fleeting, but immaturity can last for ever." Kelsi replied her face calm and almost (key word almost) serene.  
Author: it's done, I know this chapter isn't great but I got a minor writers block so whatever. Review please. Flames will be used to make a flamethrower with my hair spray. 


End file.
